Love Support
by twilightfan4eva
Summary: Summary: Edward and Alice get in a fight about setting up an anniversary party for Rosalie and Emmett. But also will one of Bella friends become immortal? Okay, I suck at summaries… a lot of things happen so… Please R&R… It’s a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Love SupportI'm not Stephenie Meyer; so don't rub it in too much!

Summary: Edward and Alice get in a fight about setting up an anniversary party for Rosalie and Emmett. But also will one of Bella friends become immortal? Okay, I suck at summaries… a lot of things happen so… Please R&R… It's a good story.

Rosalie's POV

I walked in my room, and there was Emmett sitting on the bed, eyes glued to the tv, playing his video game. I went to go sit by him, see what was so exiting about whatever he was doing, but then I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror, stopped, and admired myself. After a few moments of looking at myself, I finally sat by Emmett.

"Hey…" he mumbled, completely not interested in me at all, (for the moment.) His fingers were moving so fast on the plastic guitar. Must be playing Guitar Hero, on expert, which is as easy for a human on expert playing the easiest difficulty level. Emmett has been into video games a lot lately so I've been learning _some_ stuff.

"Cheater" I said as I chucked to myself and got back up. He hated it when people called him a cheater.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a cheater. Although I've almost broken this thing three times 'cause I got pissed…"

"Whatever you say Emmett… Hey by the way, have you seen Edward?"

"No…" I could tell when he was lying. He knew exactly where they were.

I flipped my hair around a little, and said, "Emmett… I know when you're lying. Where are they?"

"What are you talk---"

"Emmett, give up"

"Fine…" He groaned in a voice where he knew he lost. He wasn't the best liar.

"I thought so…" I said in a cheerful voice because of my victory, once again.

Bella's POV

"Crap…" Edward growled while we were going up the driveway to the house. "She knows"

"What??? How'd she find out?" I said in a completely irritated voice, or at least that's what I wanted it to sound like. I still wasn't used to my voice being so, so chimey.

He was silent for a few moments then sighed. "Emmett." He groaned.

"GOD! HE JUST CAN'T KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT CAN HE!" I exploded with anger, Edward looked at me completely surprised, and I even surprised myself.

"Shhhh, Renesmee is sleeping my love." He put his finger on my lips, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. _I_ smiled, as he turned his head and put his hand back on the wheel. I turned _my_ head to look out the window and tried to look angry.

There was a few moments of silence until Edward said, "You'll over do it Alice."

I completely forgot that Alice was in the back.

"I will not!!!" Alice yelled quietly back at Edward, irritated… very.

"Alice, please, you know you'll over decorate…" He moaned, even whining. You don't hear Edward whining very often. A few seconds of silence again… that wasn't good. "Alice?" No response. "Alice?" He repeated, waited a second, and still no response. Alice was obviously pretty mad. And out of nowhere, Edward stopped the car, the tires screeching, and turned around to look at Alice and completely outraged yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU CALLED ME!!!" That blew my mind; I've never seen Edward this mad before…

"A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!!!" Alice yelled straight back at him, getting in his face, with the same amount of outrage.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I DO THIS FAVOR FOR YOU AND YOU CALL ME A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR BEING LIKE THIS!!!" Whoa, I couldn't believe how outraged the two of them were. I heard Renesmee whine a little, so I got out and opened Renesmee's door, unbuckled her from her car seat as Edward turned around and got out too and said, "Lets go Bella." His voice was very rough. I was actually a little terrified. I just stood there, holding Renesmee. "Bella?" He said again.

"C-coming." Wow, I can't believe the fight they just had, how outraged they were. I ran over to him, and he started to walk human speed when I got to him, so I just did the same. Then a car door opened then slammed shut, twice. I heard "_Vroom, Vroom," _and heard tires screeching right behind us.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Edward yelled to me and dove at my waist, caught me then started to run.

…………………… Before I focused on what happened, I put my shield around all of us… After that I tried to focus.

I couldn't believe what Alice tried to do; either actually she tried to run Edward over, or was she going to stop right before she reached us? I finally focused and I was on Edward's back and he was holding Renesmee, running.

"Daddy? Did Alice just try to run us over???" Renesmee said, complete confusion in her voice. Renesmee starting talking a little bit more rather than using her gift.

"No sweetie, she was just playing." I wasn't sure if he was just lying to her or if she really was just messing with him.

"I can run…" I mumbled, still in complete shock of what just happened. He stopped, and let me get off. I got off and back on my feet. I nodded and said, "Okay, lets go," and we started running again. After a couple seconds Jacob was running with us.

Edward's POV

_**What the hell just happened Edward? **_Jacob sounded irritated, too.

"Alice and I got in a fight, that's all."

_**What just happened though!? Did Alice try to run you over?**_

"Yes, Jacob." I sounded irritated. I couldn't believe Alice called me a worthless piece of crap. When does Alice ever act like that? She got in my face too, that pissed me off. Just because I wouldn't let her decorate for Rosalie and Emmett's anniversary party… I sighed and we were at the house within 8 seconds. I pulled out one arm from under Renesmee and swung the door open. I put Renesmee down and she ran off.

"Edward? Are you okay son?" I heard Carlisle's voice, walked into the living room, and leaned against the wall, carefully. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones in the room. Bella came over and put her arms around me. I straightened up and put my arms around her too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed with disgust.

_**Where's Alice? **_Carlisle was always observant when I was angry.

"She's Coming." I said, irritated. I turned around, pulling Bella with me to head up to my room. "You can explain Alice!" I yelled as we raced up the stairs. I heard Alice slam the door shut and started yelling at Carlisle. We finally got up stairs and started to head for my room, as we passed Emmett's room. I stopped, and grinned at Emmett's thought.

Please don't kill me. I can't lie to her! She knows when I lie Edward! I'll do anything to make it up. I know this was really important but she would get it out of me some how! God, what the hell am I doing… I'm pleading??? Ugh…

I turned to face the door and said, "Get out here."

"Crap… Rosalie! My god! I'm not going to tell you any thing next time!" Emmett whispered and Rosalie chucked. I heard him sigh, then the door opened and he walked out. "Please, Edward…" I chuckled by his pleading. He doesn't do that very much. I get a lot of enjoyment out of it.

**Hehe. Hope you liked that chapter. It gets Better. R&R please! Feel free to give me ideas too! And Something with Suspense!!!** 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Support

**I still don't own Edward… damn!**

Last Time…_"Please, Edward…" I chuckled by his pleading. He doesn't do that very much. I get a lot of enjoyment out of it._

Bella's POV

I chuckled at his pleading also… It's pretty funny when a big tough guy like him is begging.

"Well, you just could have said anything but tell her what it is! You could at least lie that were doing something else!!!" I whispered. I was pretty mad. This was really special and he just ruined it for Rosalie. "You just can't keep your mouth shut can you!?"

"Love, he's never been able to…" Edward whispered to me, while Emmett gave him a death glare.

"Look, what do you want?" Emmett sighed as he completely disappointed in him self for being so stupid.

"Why don't you ask Bella that question?" Edward was trying to hide a laugh as he said it.

"WHAT!?" Emmett hated when he was forced to do stuff for people, especially me.

"Hehe, sounds like a good idea to me."

"No way!"

"Emmett, I'll tell you what. How about we arm wrestle, and if I win, I get to choose what I want you to do. If you win, there's no punishment. Okay?" He seemed to like that idea. I have been a vampire for quite some time now. Emmett has only won one arm wrestling match. Edward didn't like that, but Emmett did.

"Sounds good."

"Sweetie, you don't have to give him a chance to not get any punishment…" Edward said to me like he thought it was a bad idea.

"Don't worry, I'll win." I re-assured him. "We'll do it tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Emmett chuckled.

He turned around and raced down the stairs, and a second later I heard loud rock music. Must be playing his video games.

Edwards POVCrap, what if I lose? What is she going to make me do? Ugh…

I chuckled at his thoughts. He appears to be all tough but his thoughts don't make appear tough.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked me with her sweet voice.

I smiled at her and said "Just Emmett's thoughts."

"Hmm, Well it's getting late, why don't we go put Renesmee to bed?" I looked her in the eye and my lips smashed against hers. It gets annoying that I can't read her thoughts… Her hands gripped my hair, and I heard some one clear their throat… Danm… Emmett.

"Hey there Edward." He said with sarcasm in his voice and he had a huge triumphant smile on his face. Bella immediately pulled her lips away.

"Lets go…" Bella said nervously, must be embarrassed. I nodded at her and we passed Emmett, who chuckled.

"You better not say anything to anybody…" Bella threatened him.

"Oh trust me, I will…"

Bella sighed and just let it go while we went down stairs to get Nessie.

She was playing with Jacob. Bella let go and went to go get her, when Alice passed me.

Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act that way…

"You tried to run me over Alice…" I responded to her thoughts.

I know, but you have to admit, the look on your face, it was hilarious!

_Creek, creek, creek. _

You hear that? It's a human… who is it?

"Charlie."

I raced and opened the door before he could knock.

"Hey, there Edward… Ugh, can I see Bella?" His expression was full of surprise, most likely because I opened the door before he even knocked…

"Sure. Please, come in."

"Ugh, Thank you." He stepped inside and took a few steps in until Bella called his name…

"Charlie?" He kept on walking to the living room, I followed as Bella came in to view, her eyes weren't red, so Alice must have gotten her contacts…

_**How am I going to do this? Sigh, Mike, he's in so much pain.**_

Charlie walked up to her, and told her the news.

"Bella, Mike is in the hospital. No one knows what's wrong with him… You should probably go see him…"

I looked at Bella, and she looked at me back.

Bella's POV

"What?" I was in complete confusion. Carlisle should probably go check it out… what if… oh my god! What if he's, he's, "We have go see him right now!!!" Carlisle rushed over…

"Get in the car!" Edward handed me the keys.

"Jacob, watch Renesmee!!!" I yelled at him as I ran to the garage and got into the silver Volvo, with Carlisle right behind me, I gave him the keys and he started the car as Edward jumped in the passenger seat… "Lets go!!!" I yelled at Carlisle as he backed out of the garage. We sped down the driveway, the whole time I was thinking, how would it happen, who did it, and why Mike?

**Hehe… Next chapter is waaaaay better!!! R&R please! I promise you it gets better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Support

I hope you like this like this chapter!!! Please give me some ideas of what to do next! 'Cause I don't have very many ideas now of what to do for the next Ch.!

Bella's POV

"Who do you think could have done it?" Carlisle asked Edward, who didn't look very happy… probably worried about me and Nes—Renesmee. I sighed at what I almost called my daughter…

"I don't know… but there's obviously another one of us around here…"

"What if there isn't, and he's not changing. And if he was, wouldn't Alice have seen it?" I asked Edward. It was good question… we were at the hospital already and we all got out immediately. I raced in and followed Carlisle, who led us right to him… I saw him in the hospital bed and could tell he was in pain. How could this be happening? Carlisle walked over to him, he had hid hands in fists… his eyes tightened… then a nurse came in and Carlisle was observant as any doctor would be.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlisle already knew but had to get as much information as he could.

"His family found him in the forest, his wrist was bleeding, and he lost a lot of blood… We gave him pain killers, but you can tell he's still in pain." The nurse was nervous, as all other nurses were around him.

"Go get some more pain killers." Carlisle said completely calm.

"But Dr. Cullen we alrea---"

"Just go get some, please." Carlisle said calmly, as the nurse just nodded her head and left. Carlisle turned to look at me, and I looked at Edward, who was right behind me. Carlisle unattached the Ivs in Mike's arm and picked him up.

"Follow me." Carlisle ran out the door so I followed him as ordered. I was so worried about Mike… how could this be happening… and to one of my friends of course… We went out the back door and to the car, while Carlisle was putting Mike in the back seat, Edward got in the back seat too, so I just went along and went in the front with Carlisle.

I closed the door and Carlisle sped away. I looked back at Edward, and he came up to me and put his arm around my body, kissed the top of my head, and mumbled,

"It's going to be okay…" My cheek was against his chest, and I felt loads of depression spill over my body instantly… If I could, my eyes would be tearing up instantly the second I saw him. I wrapped my arms around him instantly, I wondered how this would be handled with… I mean I like Mike as a friend, its just that I don't want to live with him the rest of eternity, and especially all the trouble he'll cause as a vampire…

Before I knew it we were at the house all ready. Edward let go of me and I released my arms. Carlisle got out and Edward picked Mike up. I opened the door and Alice was there, immediately putting her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head against her shoulder. She obviously saw Mike in a vision when we were gone. Alice put her arms on my shoulders and pushed me back so she could see me.

"Its going to be okay." She mumbled to me, trying to comfort me.

"How did you not see this coming?" I asked her and Jasper came in the room immediately. Edward had Mike and carried him in the house. Carlisle was right behind Edward and within a second they were gone.

"Lets go inside, okay?" Alice said as she put a arm around my shoulder and Jasper on the opposite side put an arm around my shoulder. I could tell he was sending mood waves around the room, trying to make it better. I calmed down a bit as we walked in the house human speed. Alice and Jasper led me to the couch. I sat down and Jacob and Renesmee came over to sit by me. Renesmee wrapped her arms around me and Jacob put his arm around me to. I leaned into Jacob and he stroked my hair.

Just then Edward came down the stairs, Jacob got up and Edward took his spot. Edward wrapped his arms around me and Renesmee. Thousands of thoughts were going through my mind… like; Why somebody I know, why is this happening, and who possibly could have done this?

"It will be okay love." Edward mumbled into my ear, when I realized every one besides Carlisle was in the room, looking at me.

I know it's a short chapter but please Review! I really need some good tragedies so feel free to give me some ideas!!! I'll take anything! 


End file.
